


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2000 Line Friendship, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan-centric, Don't Like Don't Read, Dramedy, Falling In Love, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Music Major Bang Chan, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763995
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**2:25 PM**

"I hope that you don't have your hands too full right now."

Felix turned to the side in surprise but smiled when he saw who it was."Woojin-hyung."He greeted,making the older smile in return."I wasn't expecting to see at the store today."


End file.
